Descobrindo o Que é Amar
by Aquaticaaa00
Summary: Eles não sabiam o que era amar de verdade,ou não sabiam o quanto se amavam de verdade,no que uma festa pode mudar duas pessoas totalmente diferentes?


Era tarde em konoha,todos os jounnins estavam de folga,menos uma,ela nunca se cansava de trabalhar,sempre cuidando de alguma coisa por ai,nem prescisava ser sobre a aldeia ela sempre trabalhava de alguma forma,quando não fazia nada ficava aterrorizando os gennins,chunnins ou jounnis mais jovens,aquela mulher de cabelos roxos nunca ficava quieta,dormia ou coisa parecida?

Isso incomodava o copy-nin,como alguém nunca se cansa?nem Naruto era capaz de tanto. Até ele que é bem calmo se irritava com ela,ninguém conseguia seguir seu ritmo. Ainda bem que hoje ele estava num bar junto com Kurenai,Asuma,Tenzou,Shizune,Ibiki,Gai e vários outros jounnins bem longe dela.

-OI GENTE! -ela quase matou todos os jounnins que estavam no bar de susto!

-Anko,você não deveria estar de folga hoje?-a medica-nin perguntou preocupada com a amiga.

-E estou!

-Então o quê você tá fazendo aqui?-Kurenai perguntou

-Kurenai,eu não posso nem vir dar um abraço nos meus "amigos queridos"?

_"Não!"-_Kakashi pensou

- Ô peixe-morto,eu sei o quê pensou,tá!

- Além de megafone de konoha virou Vidente agora?

- OLHA AQUI,MEGAFONE É SUA-

-Anko...-Ibiki a alertou,pensando que a kunochi iria soltar um dos seus palavrões

-Quê é? eu ia dizer que é a sua avó,HATAKE KAKASHI!

- Sorte sua eu não conhecer minha avó!

-O quê você iria fazer,hein?ia me bater?

-Provavelmente!

-Como se conseguisse!

-Seria mais fácil do que pensa!

-Retire o que disse!

-Não,não retiro!

-Ahh! seu...Gay!

-Ahh! sua...Gralha!

Era sempre assim,toda vez que se encontravam era uma guerra, só quem separava eram os jounnins de konoha,ela o tirava do sério,e ele a irritava com toda aquela paciência maldita,Kurenai dizia que era "tesão escondido",claro que nenhum deles aceitava as provocações de Kurenai e dos outros jounnins."_Imaginem,EU ter alguma coisa por esse aí?nunca!", " Imaginem,EU ter alguma coisa por essa aí?nunca!" ,_mesmo sem eles quererem pensavam igual,agiam igual,escolhiam o mesmo lugar,todos os jogos que jogavam um contra o outro sempre empatavam e etc.

-Deixando o "senhor Sou um gênio" de lado,vim chamar todos para a festa que alguns chunnins vão fazer hoje a noite,lá nas termas.

-Mas lá é privado,não é?

-Shizune,você acha que meus alunos são burros como os de uma certa pessoa que eu não posso falar o nome?-ela apontava para Kakashi que estava sentado atrás dela.

-Eu vi isso,tá!

-Continuando,como meus alunos não são "bestas ambulantes" ,eles decidiram fazer a festa no rio que dá caminho as termas!

-Eu ainda não acredito que a Hokage-sama te deu uma equipe de SEIS chunnins...-Asuma lamentou

- Eu não queria,mas ela disse que ou era isso ou aguentar o Kakashi como um kage.

-Ah,é,Anko,eu ainda mando em você!

-Você não é mais um kage!

-Mas eu fui.

- Pra mim,você não passou de um merdinha no posto de um kage.

-A-Anko-chan, continue a falar da festa,por favor...-Gai tentou interferir

-Ah,é,olhem só,é melhor todos estarem lá hein,e de branco!

-Eu não vou!

-Puta merda,como você é chato!-ela fuzilou Kakashi com os olhos

-Não vou para uma festa ficar sentado vendo todos se divertir!

-Kakashi,é melhor para seu pescoço e para a sua reputação você estar pronto ás 8:00

-Eu já disse que não vou!

-Você vai sim!

-Gente,o papo tá bom mas eu e Kurenai temos que ir cuidar de assuntos...

-Éh... Asuma,espera a gente!Tchau senpai,Anko-san...-todos saíram do bar tipo assim:

("-Evacuem a áera,evacuem a área,todos façam fila única no portão A e saíam com calma.

-SOCORRO!ATENTADO TERRORISTA! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!")

-Senta aí,mulher.

-Não quero!

-Senta aí e deixa de ser chata!-ela se sentou de frente para ele,que segurava uma garrafa de sakê.

-Quer?

-Não,obrigada.

-Não vai me dizer que é igual a Ayame,cheia de frescuras?Que tudo isso aí é só pose?

-Não,não sou igual a Ayame,não sou doce,nem fofinha,e gosto sim de beber.E tudo isso aqui não é só pose.

-Então por que não quer beber?

-Vou beber só hoje á noite.

-Por que você é assim?

-"Assim" como?

-Sei lá,animada,enérgica...

-irritante,gralha e etc?

-Não,não foi isso que eu quis dizer,é... sabe,a gente acabou de sair de uma guerra ninja e você continua aí,divertida,disposta,pronta para outra...Além de seu alunos te adorarem.

-Sei lá...só tento ser legal!

-Como faz isso?

-Não é você o "mister sabe tudo"?Descubra!-ela se levantou,deu dois tapinhas nas costas dele e antes de sair disse:

-Pronto ás oito,não vá beber demais,viu!-ele deu um leve sorriso

-Hai,hai...

(...)

Para o copy-nin não exitia nada mais praseiroso do que deitar em sua cadeira,assistir seu filme preferido,sem camisa e adormecer ali mesmo,sem hora para acordar,nada melhor que isso num dia de folga,e era o que ele estava fazendo naquele instante,sem alunos,preocupações e etc.

_**Ding-dong **_

O copy-nin acordou com o som da porta,o filme estava na metade, ele nem se preocupou de tirá-lo,quanto mais cedo atendesse a porta mais cedo voltaria a dormir.

-KAKASHI!

-Ninfa...

-Quem?

-Anko?-ela já foi entrando,sem qualquer cerimônia ou algo parecido.

-Porras você não tá pronto ainda?

-Pronto para o quê,porras?-ele ainda esfregava os olhos

-Alôôô,pra festa,e eu até me-ela olhou para a tela incrédula

-Que que você tava falando?

-OH,MEU DEUS!VO-VOCÊ...?

-Eu o...ai,caramba!

-VOCÊ TAVA SE MASTURBANDO,SEU SAFADO PERVERTIDO,TARADO!

-Anko,eu só tava assistindo,nem faço isso ai que você disse quando vejo filmes assim!

-Tô nem ai,depois me empresta esse filme?

-Vo-você...assiste Icha-Icha:Extreme?

-Claro,é meu favorito,por quê!

-vo-você é mulher,ou não é?

-Claro que sou!Vai ficar duvidando da minha feminilidade ou vai me mostrar onde é seu quarto logo?-ela pegou no punho dele,que a fitava de baixo para cima,que vestido lindo,que decote lindo,que pernas lindas,ela estava perfeita,seu vestido era branco,com várias pedras brilhantes,era colado no corpo até a saia que se abria um pouco,não era longo,na verdade era bem curto,seu decote era médio,chegava até um pouco acima do umbigo,ela usava botas "cano curto" brancas,que deixavam-a mais linda ainda.

-Subindo as escadas,porta esquerda.

-Vai tomar banho,te espero lá!-ela subiu para o quarto do Hatake e ele foi tomar o bendito banho,sem entender muita coisa:"_Como ela é linda!","Como não percebi isso antes?","Pera ai,o quê ela foi fazer no meu quarto?","Pera ai,por que eu tô achando ela linda?eu odeio ela!"._

Enquanto isso a kunochi escolhia uma roupa para ele,ela também não entendia muita coisa:"_Cara,como ele é lindo!","Imagina sem a máscara!","Ah!que cheiro bom!","Pera aí,por quê eu tô cherando a camisa dele?porque eu tô chamando ele de lindo?Alôôô,é o Kakashi,eu odeio ele!"_

Os dois não paravam de pensar um no outro,ele vinha do banheiro enrolado numa toalha perseguindo o perfume dela,enquanto ela cheirava as roupas que escolhia para ele,os dois se pegaram nessa situação:Suspirando os seus nomes,mas logo se recomporam.

-Éh...bom,e aí,vai sair ou quer me ver nu?-os dois estavam levemente corados mas para quebrar o silêncio vale tudo,até dizer uma coisa dessas,coçando a cabeça,para Anko."_bem que eu queria mesmo te ver nu."_

-Sua roupa tá em cima da cama...éh...e-eu vou te esperar lá em baixo...-ela passou por ele,os dois se olharam profundamente.

_"Olha ...Meu Deus!"_

_"Uau...Que sonho...olha que bumbum o dele...Meu Deus!"-_ela desceu as escadas e ficou contemplando a grande foto de Sakumo Hatake em cima da lareira,ele era muito parecido com Kakashi,só que ele era mais feliz,ou pelo menos parecia,o engraçado é que o pai dele não usava máscara. Ele desceu as escadas falando várias coisas para ela que nem deu atenção á ele.

-Anko?

-Hãn?

-Tava olhando ele?

-Seu pai é lindo.

-Talez eu não seja como ele.

-Por quê ele não usa másc-ela se virou para terminar a frase.

-Quê?

-Vo-vo-vo- você tá-tá...

-Tô horrivél,né?

-Você tá... Perfeito!-ele não vestia nada além do normal,só com o detalhe de seus braços estarem de fora e estar sem colete jounnin além da calça um pouco mais justa e os tênis brancos (que ela rodou Konoha inteira para achar antes que ele saísse do banho) Além de toda a sua roupa ser branca.

-Sério?-ele ficou um pouco corado e com um sorriso bobo.

-Bom,é melhor irmos logo para a festa,antes que começe.

-Mas já são 9:00

-A festa só começa 10:30.

-Você me enganou!

-Eu sabia que iria se atrasar,vamos?

-ESPERA! ANKO-CHAN FALTA EU!-Pakkun desceu as escadas correndo e pulou nos braços de Anko

-Kakashi,não acredito que ia deixar eu esquecer do "cachorrinho mais fofo do mundo"!

-Ele é mau comigo,An-chan! nem deixa eu comer doces antes do jantar!

-Você deveria se envergonhar por isso!

-Não disse que era errado,Pakkun?

-Você deveria se envergonhar por isso,Kakashi!

(gota Kakashi.')

-Vamos logo,por que hoje eu vou "causar"!

-Isso ai,Pakkunzito só no "passinho cachorro-top"!

-_Nois só porta ó,ó,ó,oakley ó,ó,oakley ó!_

-_Esse é o bonde do ó!_

-_oakley ó,ó,ó,oakley ó!_

(Kakashi gota')"_eu mereço!"_

(...)

Depois de várias brigas,olhares discretos,músicas,músicas idiotas do Pakkun,paradas para comer,mais músicas idiotas do Pakkun e mais brigas eles chegaram nas termas,todos já estavam lá,a decoração estava impecavél,cheia de águas,borboletas brancas,bolas,músicas, luzes e ninja pegou uma lanterna de cor diferente,consequentemente Kakashi e Anko foram os últimos a pegarem. Anko foi direto dançar e beber,enquanto Kakashi se sentou numa mesa um pouco longe da pista de dança e ficou obsevando-a.

Anko como é totalmente hiperativa,não aguentou vê-lo naquela deprê e foi se sentar com ele.

-Pode voltar a dançar.

-Não volto enquanto você não vir comigo!

-Por quê tenho que ir com você?

-Por que é feio ver um homem desse tamanho ficar desolado numa festa!e só tem duas explicações lógicas para isso!

-Quais?

-Ou ele é um drogado,ou ele não é homem!

-Ou ele simplismente não gosta de festas!

-Vem,por favor!Dança comigo!

-Anko,vem aqui mais perto,por favor-ela se enclinou sobre a mesa

-E-eu não sei dançar.-ele sussurrou no ouvido dela

-Eu te ensino,é fácil!-ela sussurrou no ouvido dele

-Eu já tentei aprender com o Gai,mas não eu certo.

-Com o Gai?ele não sabe dançar!

-Por que você acha que não deu certo?

-Você tem vergonha também,né?

-Bom...é.

-Então dança comigo ali,ó.-ela apontou para um lado das termas onde não tinha ninguém,em baixo da cachoeira.

-tá,bom.-ela o puxou até lá,sem nenhum jutsu,dava para ficar em pé em baixo da tocando Sexy Bitch/Miami Beach

-Olha,é fácil,é só fechar os olhos e sentir a música fluir!

-Me mostre.-ela dançou bem sexy e graciosa para ele.

-Uau!

-Você só tem que deixar a música fluir por você,coloca a mão na minha cintura.-ele colocou a mão na cintura dela ,com medo,mas colocou.

-E agora?

-Agora deixa minha cintura te levar.-ele foi se soltando,se soltando, até que ficou um dançarino nato (em menos de 20 minutos de uma musica que é 3:00h de duração numa festa)

todos que estavam na festa pararam para ver aquelas duas lanternas se movimentarem no ritmo da música,enquanto a lanterna lilás descia até o chão,a lanterna cinza dava voltas. Todos acabaram indo ver as lanternas de perto,e encontraram os dois dançando perfeitamente,todos acabaram caindo na dança também formada uma roda,os melhores entravam no meio,disputando o titulo de melhor dos melhores,os dois acabaram competindo,e casais de konoha estavam naquele clima,dançando,nem perceberam quando o copy-nin puxou a kunochi de cabelos roxos para a floresta.

-Ai,que susto!

-Anko,foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

-Nem acabou ainda!

-A-Anko-chan...vo-você tem namorado?

-N-não...e você?

-Ai,que merda,eu não consigo mais,A-Anko-chan,eu não consigo mais esconder isso...

-Ai que merda digo eu,tem uma coisa que eu quero te contar...

-ME MATE SE FOR PRESCISO,MAS EU TE AMO!-os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e se abraç colocou a mão na máscara dele e o olhou nos olhos.

-P-posso?

-Hai...Por favor,não se assuste com o que vai ver...

Ela desceu a máscara do copy-nin,e viu o que ele sempre escondeu,um selo amaldiçoado bem no meio do pescoço,seu rosto era lindo,perfeito,sexy,entre outras coisas mais.

-Kakashi...

-Odiou,né?

-Me beija,amor.-Abriu um sorriso alegremente alegre no rosto do jovem,que por sua vez beijou sua amada intensamente,depois de um beijo "daqueles" ela contemplou o rosto dele por mais algum tempo.

-Ninfa?

-Ninfa?

-É,hoje eu sonhei que você era uma ninfa,antes de chegar na minha casa.

-Amor,é melhor voutarmos,antes que sintam nossa falta.

-O que achou do selo?

-Finalmente achei alguém que me entende.-eles se beijaram mais uma vez,ela levantou a máscara dele e os dois voutaram para a festa,ficaram atrás da cachoeira,longe de todos,só ouvindo a música da festa,com as lanternas num arbusto não muio longe dali,os dois dançavam,se beijavam,se agarravam,dançavam juntinhos,riam e etc.

Nenhum dos dois entendia o que era aquilo,para ele era algo novo,mesmo que sempre tenha sido apaixonado por ela,era algo novo,para ela também,os dois sentiam-se protegidos,seguros,confiavam um no outro e se respeitavam,mesmo os dois sendo pervos e tarados,nunca se desrrespeitariam,se entendiam muito bem,e finalmente descobriram o que é amar de verdade.

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Oi povo!**

**Por favor rewiew dessa minha primeira fic gente,por favor...**

**Ahh e o Pakkun funkeiro naum foi minha idéia tá....**

**E tmb achei fofo d+ o Kakashi ter um selo,assim explica o fato da porcaria da máscara**

**Além disso,ele disse que tinha acabado de sair de uma guerra por que eu vi que o Tobi declara a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja.**

**bjusss depois eu vouto com outras....**

**Ah! e tmb achei legal a Anko com uma equipe , depois eu vouto falando delas**

**Bjusss^^**


End file.
